Always
by psychoemokid
Summary: This is the sequel to Too Little Too Late. After what they went through during Hogwarts can this couple stay true and together or will everything fall apart? Oneshot. dmhp


A/N: This is the sequel to Too Little Too Late. My friend decided to give it as a holiday gift. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. Strictly fiction.)

Always

That lying son of a bitch! After all the shit he said about loving me was a lie because he's not here now. He's off with another guy and here I am in our bed waiting for him to get back. I can't believe this shit.

I'm not the best boyfriend in the world. I had cheated on him too a long time ago, but I've been faithful ever since. He has no idea how hard it's been. It's not every day you can walk by a hot piece of ass and not think about sex.

I heard the door open just now. Here we go. There's the shuffling of the sheets and now he's nestled against my back. He smells like sex.

I turn over and notice that he's already asleep. I sigh and put an arm around him. I'll pretend that he didn't go out tonight. I'll pretend that everything's okay in the morning.

I woke up the next day and he's nowhere to be found. I sit up and look for him. There's running water from the bathroom and now I know. He always takes showers in the morning to cover up his lies.

The door opens and he steps out in only a towel. I sigh because even though I'm upset, he's simply irresistible. He smirks and strides over to me. He leans down and pecks my lips.

I pull him down on top of me and kiss him passionately. The towel falls off and he starts taking off my nightclothes. My hand roams down his chest and I stroke his stomach. I can get one last screw out of him.

He nibbles on my bottom lip and I smile casually. His tongue flicks against my neck and he bites down. I moan and angle my neck closer to him. After that, he rains kisses down my neck.

He goes lower still until finally he takes me in his mouth. I let out a loud groan and push my hands through his hair. He sucks and licks me until I release. With every lap of his tongue, I grow hard again.

I flip him over and pin his arms above his head. He smirks up at me and I bite his lip. He moans and arches up to me. I rub my lower body against him and moan at the same time as him.

I pull his legs up around my waist and push forward. He's used to me slamming into him, so this time I push in as slow as possible. He groans in frustration and pushes his hips to mine. Not this time.

I pull out slowly and push back in just as slow. He whimpers and tries to make me go faster. I'm not having any of it. I continue with the slow pace.

The sheet is dripping in sweat and the air smells of sex about a half hour later. He is whimpering prettily as I continue to move slowly. Finally I can't handle it myself so I move faster. He moans in ecstasy and smiles.

"Faster…Harder…" He pants.

I oblige and give in to my own desires. Finally I hear him cry out my name and feel him close around me. I thrust inside him a few more times before releasing against his prostate.

We're sticky with our sweat and his leaking cock. I lap at his chest to taste his salty sweet liquid and then he pulls me close. I peck his kiss-swollen lips and lay with my arms around him. When we finally regain our breathing, I rise up on my elbow and stare down into his eyes.

"I know you're cheating on me," I say.

He stops and stares up at me. I see that he doesn't know what to say. He's going to deny it of course, but I know the truth. He must know that now because he starts babbling.

"I love you and they don't mean anything to me."

"It's been going on for two months Harry. I know that the person you're seeing means more to you than I do."

"Draco, I…"

"I'm leaving today. You can move in your mistress or whatever the hell you call your other lover. I'm done."

"Draco, no."

I reach down and pick up my boxers from the floor. I put them on and stand up using magic to dress and gather my stuff. I hear him stand up and then his arms are around me. I sigh and remove them.

"Stop, okay? I promised to be faithful to you and I have. Now you sleep with your other lover and come home smelling of sex only to take showers in the morning to cover it up."

"Draco, give me another chance."

"No, Harry. I've done the right thing and you've taken it for granted. I hope you love your lover more than you ever claimed to have loved me."

I maneuver my wand and my bags float out of the room. I turn and see Harry looking like he is about to cry. I walk back to him and see the light of hope shine in his eyes. I lean down and place a loving kiss on his lips.

"You always said you loved me and I always believed you. Now I'm telling you this. I'll always remember how you lied to me."

And with that I left. Never to see his emerald green eyes again. Never to run my hands through his messy black hair again. And never hear him come home after sleeping with his other lover. I think I'll be okay with that.

Fin


End file.
